ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Besieged/Enemies in Besieged
Mamool Ja Savages In contrast to their name, the Mamool Ja Savages are actually a highly disciplined military force. A specific military role is automatically assigned to every Mamool Ja citizen based on social classification, and their discipline is a direct result of the intensive training they receive in order to carry out their duties. The army is comprised of units that specialize in one particular field of battle. Supposedly, to prevent infighting amongst the different classes, the soldiers are given no opportunities to learn skills outside of their specialization. However, this also means that troops trained to undertake a certain task cannot be easily replaced should they fall--a fatal chink in the Mamool Ja's armor. *Mamool Ja Fighter The warrior class of the Mamool Ja. On the battlefield, these ferocious combatants wield weapons of unique design and are seen as being either incredibly courageous or foolishly reckless. They excel at sudden assaults, but have little patience for drawn-out conflicts. *Mamool Ja Mage The sage class of the Mamool Ja. Many of the Mamool Ja mages are assigned to positions that utilize their extraordinary intelligence and magical prowess. The ability to swivel their eyes in any direction also complements their roles as officers and physicians. *Mamool Ja Hussar The knight class of the Mamool Ja. Mamool Ja hussars mount trained wivres for the purpose of combat. They are skilled in the throwing fiery angons and are decent in the art of white magic. They mostly rely on the wivre for physical power, namely defense. *Ziz The war birds of the Mamool Ja. Generally employed as pack animals, the ziz possess an aggressive demeanor and are occasionally released to wreak havoc upon enemy forces. They have a tendency to become fixated on prey that is small enough to swallow whole. *Puk Pronounced "pook," this small, winged beast is believed to be the artificial combination (chimera) of a dragon and some kind of vermin. Also known as "wind wyverns." Puks are capable of comprehending speech, and are known to sometimes enter the service of the Mamool Ja Savages. They are swift fliers, adept at scouting out enemy territory and harrying opponents with wind-based attacks. Monsters in the Mamool Ja Invasion Force Troll Mercenaries Emerging from the recesses of Mount Zhayolm and Halvung, the Troll Army is a decently organized fighting force. The Trolls' ancestors served as a mercenary unit in the Imperial Army, and were afterwards hired by the Moblins. The reasons for their move to Mount Zhayolm are debatable, but they were able to maintain autonomy over their mercenary lands (also known as Halvung Territory) by paying tribute to the Empire until the conflict for the Astral Candescence began. With the motivating force of recovering autonomy over their mercenary lands, the Troll Mercenaries are a highly determined fighting force. Their might and hostility towards Aht Urhgan make the Trolls the Imperial capital's greatest threat. *Troll Cannoneer These Trolls are usually the backline soldiers of the Troll Mercenaries. They are known to carry naptha-powered incendiary weapons. They also have practice in the arts of engineering and magic. While Troll cannoneers lack in heavy armor, they make up for this with their hand-to-hand and dagger skills. *Troll Hoplite These Trolls are the frontline soldiers of the Troll Mercenaries. They carry mass-produced cast metal helmets. They wear heavy armor and are often seen with a club and a shield. They wield giant swords and axes. Because of their experience in fighting, they often command the Troll Army during battles. *Troll Destroyer The Trolls that undergo anatomy-enhancing surgical operations in order to survive in the harshest of environments. Most of their skills involve utilizing their unique gigantic hammers, usually by wacking their opponents with it. *Flan Although their bodies are pliable and gelatinous, flan also possess large, sharp eyes used in searching out prey, and a flexible mouth filled with fangs. Despite their outward appearance, flan are also known for being highly intelligent, and reports of flan using extraordinarily powerful magic are not uncommon. However, they are unskilled in suppressing their emotions, and a flan's mood tends to have an enormous effect on its actions. *Wamoura Giant insects that are found in colonies in the Halvung Territory. The Trolls have trained both the full-grown and larval (also known as wamouracampa) forms. These vermin manipulate the power of fire to their advantage, both offensively and defensively. *Eruca These crimson crawlers live around the volcanic region of the Halvung Territory. They tend to have various behaviours and attributes, depending on the time and weather. They assist the Troll forces with their incinerating breath attacks. Monsters in the Troll Mercenaries Invasion Force The Undead Swarm The undead swarm is very simply organized, consisting only of manipulators and the manipulated. The Lamiae and Merrows themselves created the undead, but have no misgivings about expending them in order to survive or accomplish a goal. The undead can only follow the simplest instructions, and thus present very little threat when alone. In battle, however, the undead are so numerous that losses are of no concern, and storm tactics tend to prevail over sophisticated strategies. *Lamia These artificially created beastmen (chimeras) command the undead swarm in battle. Although their numbers are few, the Lamiae are extremely cunning, and often confound the Imperial Army with feint attacks and other deceptive strategies. Lamiae always send their troops before them in battle as they decimate their opponents from afar with powerful magic and archery. *Merrow A close relation of the Lamiae, the Merrow is a type of amphibious chimera. Although they reside in the Cyan Deep, Merrows occasionally respond to the Lamiae's requests and venture to the scene of battle accompanied by hordes of undead raised from watery graves. Merrows can also use their enchanting voices to draw in even the most experienced sailors. *Qutrub Although qutrub only have a few shreds of their will remaining, they have pledged their undying loyalty to the Lamiae. Still afflicted by the desires of the living and possessing surprising strength, the qutrub are often utilized in raids on Al Zahbi. Their short swords can be used to devastating effect. *Draugar These undead skeletons are completely controlled by the curse of the Lamiae. Draugar possess no emotion and feel no pain. They merely fight until they can no longer move, but are capable of little more than the most basic behavior. Their ranks are easily replenished, so draugar are often used as a stalling tactic. Monsters in the Undead Swarm Invasion Force Notorious Monsters Sub Bosses The majority of these enemies are the original Notorious Monsters (NMs) of Besieged and have the names of regular monsters in Besieged but have the frame and power of a Notorious Monster. The rest of them are "aerial" NMs that start off inside the city when a Besieged starts and are not seen when the beastmen are advancing. Defeat of these fiends yields no extra Experience Points or Imperial Standing credits. Note: The "aerial" normal monsters are Dive-Puks, Bombshells, and Bhoot Intruders. The aerial notorious monsters, which are included here, are Phantasmal Puks, Aerial Torpedoes, and Bhoot Invaders. You could say that the aerial NMs are sub boss versions of the regular aerial monsters. There seems to be 4 aerial monsters for every aerial NM, but they do not seem to share enmity or be linked in anyway. Aerial enemies always seem to start in one of the higher levels of the squares: puks in the Galeserpent Square, bombs in the Springserpent Square, and ghosts in the Flameserpent Square. Where they appear may also vary by level. Mamool Ja Savages Lv1 - Mamool Ja Spotter x2, Mamool Ja Hospitaler, Mamool Ja Fetial, Scout Puk, Raid Raptor Lv2 - Mamool Ja Sapper, Phantasmal Puk? Lv3 - Mamool Ja Handler, Mamool Ja Entrancer, Mamool Ja Hospitaler x2, Scout Puk (x2?), Raid Raptor x2, Attack Ziz x2, Phantasmal Puk? Lv4 - Mamool Ja Spotter x2, Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Hospitaler x3, Raid Raptor x2, Battering Bugard, Attack Ziz x2, Phantasmal Puk x2? Lv5 - Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Cataphract, Mamool Ja Entrancer, Mamool Ja Fetial x2, Attack Ziz, Scout Puk?, Battering Bugard?, Phantasmal Puk x2 Lv6 - Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Fetial, Mamool Ja Hospitaler x2, Mamool Ja Cataphract, Mamool Ja Entrancer, Attack Ziz x2, Battering Bugard, War Wyvern x3, Poroggo Charmer x3, Phantasmal Puk x2? Lv7 - Mamool Ja Spotter x3, Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Cataphract, Mamool Ja Fetial x3, Mamool Ja Hospitaler, Raid Raptor x2, Poroggo Charmer x3, Mamool Ja Hussar x2?, Phantasmal Puk x? Troll Mercenaries Lv1 - Troll Cannoneer x2, Troll Hoplite, Flame Eruca, War Wamouracampa Lv2 - Troll Cannoneer, Troll Paviser, Aerial Torpedo Lv3 - ???, Aerial Torpedo? Lv4 - Troll Velites, Troll Cannoneer, Troll Speculator, Troll Hoplite x2, Troll Stormer, Aerial Torpedo x2? Lv5 - Troll Velites x2, Troll Cannoneer, Troll Paviser, Troll Hoplite, Troll Pezhetairoi, War Wamouracampa, Incendiary Bombs x2, Fighting Flan x2, Aerial Torpedo x2 Lv6 - Troll Stormer, Troll Hoplite, Troll Pezhetairoi, Troll Speculator, Incediary Bombs Siege Scorpion, War Wamoura, Aerial Torpedo x2? Lv7 - Troll Paviser x3, Troll Stormer, Troll Hoplite x3, Troll Pezhetairoi x3, Troll Cannoneer x3, Fighting Flan x3, Siege Scorpion x2, War Wamoura x2, Troll Destroyer x3, Aerial Torpedo x2 Undead Swarm Lv1 - Lamia Immolater Lv2 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Commandress, Bhoot Invader? Lv3 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Commandress, Lamia Rover, Assault Draugar (BLM) x2, Bhoot Invader? Lv4 - Lamia Commandress, Lamia Rover, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Shiranuhi, Bhoot Invader x2? Lv5 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Commandress, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Shiranuhi, Assault Draugar (DRG) x2, Bhoot Invader x2? Lv6 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Commandress, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Rover, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Shiranuhi, Assault Draugar? (BLM), Qutrub Wastrel x2, Expunger, Bhoot Invader x2? Lv7 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Rover, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Cantatrice, Merrow Shiranuhi x2, Assault Draugar? x2? (BLM), Assault Draugar? x2? (DRG), Assault Bhoot x2, Qutrub Extortionist, Qutrub Wastrel x2, Acrolith x3?, Bhoot Invader x2? Bosses These adversaries are noticebly stronger than normal enemies and sub bosses that appear during Besieged. These enemies are not seen when their respecteve beastman forces are advancing. They can be divided into "beastman bosses" (begin to appear in level 3 battles),and "monster bosses" (begin to appear in level 5 battles). They seem to be assisted by 3 similar foes each, whom supposedly have hate linked to their "master" (but presumably not vice versa or with each other), but they are not resummoned if defeated. One beastman boss seem to always appear in the first wave of enemies, but the monster bosses do not seem to have any consistency concerning which wave they appear in, although it might always be the second wave. Defeat of these beasts does not give any extra EXP/IS. They quickly run to the Serpent Generals when they appear. Where they run to may be related to where aerial monsters appear. Beastman Bosses Fleetfingered Mobel Ja (Mamool Ja Savages); Assisted by Mamool Ja Ravager x3 Vyurvarjur the Nimble (Troll Mercenaries); Assisted by Troll Forager x3 Lamia No.4 (Undead Swarm); Assisted by Lamia Freebooter x3 Monster Bosses Brontobugard (Mamool Ja Savages); Assisted by Bull Bugard x3 Killing Claw (Troll Mercenaries); Assisted by Slaughterous Scorpion x3 Pining Abazohn (Undead Swarm); Assisted by Qutrub Forayer x3 Mega Bosses These beastmen vary from level to level. These enemies are stronger than normal enemies, sub bosses, and bosses in Besieged. They lead their troops while advancing but appear in the city during the later waves. They have special abilities unique to even other NMs of their kind. Defeating these beastmen earns participating players an extra 80 EXP/IS. Mamool Ja Savages Lv1 - Decimator Mabel Ja; Special Power: Lv2 - Thunderclap Sareel Ja; Special Power: Thunderbolt Piraal Ja (Pet lindwurm) Lv3 - Panurgic Ryubool Ja; Special Power: Lv4 - Sagelord Molaal Ja; Special Power: Periodically runs and casts Shellra, Hastega, Slowga, Silencega, & Breakga Lv5 - Strifelord Bakool Ja; Special Power: Mamool Ja's Wyvern x3 (Pet wyverns) Lv6 - Eidolic Qufeel Ja; Special Power: Utsusemi shadow images spawn as additional enemies Lv7 - Searing Vogaal Ja; Special Power: Troll Mercenaries Lv1 - Girzorhor the Imprudent; Special Power: Lv2 - Surmerdar the Unbridled; Special Power: Lv3 - Dartorgor the Austere; Special Power: Lv4 - Vorporlor the Barbaric; Special Power: Lv5 - Vorjirzur the Valiant; Special Power: Hits for over 1000 Damage on normal attacks Lv6 - Wordorbor the Artificer; Special Power: Cobalt, White, Hazel, & Carmine Sentinel (Automatons) Lv7 - Xarhorkur the Claviger; Special Power: Undead Swarm Lv1 - Lamia No.34; Special Power: Spams Arrow Deluge Lv2 - Lamia No.21; Special Power: Spams Belly Dance Lv3 - Lamia No.15; Special Power: Periodically says a number from 1-9, and then spam Gusting Gouge (Hysteric Barrage if weapon is broken) that number of times Lv4 - Merrow No.11; Special Power: Lv5 - Lamia No.9; Special Power: Lamia's Elemental x3 (Pet elementals) Lv6 - Merrow No.12; Special Power: Spams Horde Lullaby & Maiden's Virelai Lv7 - Lamia No.3; Special Power: Additional effect: doom Beastmen Leaders Each time a beastman army approaches at level 5 or higher, also leading it will be a unique HNM with significantly higher stamina if they are not defeated outside of Besieged. If they are present, they do not appear inside of the city until the final wave. These HNM's are easily distinguished by their unique character model, size, resiliance and TP moves, and can take well over 30 minutes to defeat even with 700 players focusing all their attention on them. For this reason, it is highly recommended that they be isolated from the rest of the group, and delt with last. Defeat of the Beastmen Leaders yields 200 extra EXP/IS to participating players in Besieged. *'Gulool Ja Ja' - Mamool Ja Savages **Uses Mijin Gakure at low health. **'Vorpal Wheel:' Ranged single-target damage (~800) used immediately on anyone who casts elemental magic or a successful enfeeble on it **'Tyrranic Blare:' AoE damage, bypasses shadows **'Miasma:' AoE Poison, Plague, and a strong Slow **'Decussate:' AoE extreme damage, possible to absorb with shadows **'Rushing Slash:' Single-target 4-hit physical damage *'Gurfurlur the Menacing' - Troll Mercenaries **Uses Hundred Fists at 50% health. **'Arcane Stomp:' Converts magic damage taken to HP. Highly recommended mages refrain from nuking for the entirity of the fight. Popular conception among players holds that Gurfurlur takes heavy damage from drain and drain-type spells, however other testing has revealed that the player casting drain does not recover HP from the drain. It has also been observed by players who have seen this NM "drain-bombed" that Gurfurlur's HP is recovered, despite the chat log wording. Popular conception is incorrect; Drain should not be used. **'Head Snatch:' Heavy damage (1200+), single target. **'Haymaker:' Moderate AoE front attack. Added effect: Amnesia. **'Sledgehammer:' Moderate AoE front attack. Added effect: Petrify **'Incessant Fists:' Moderate damage, single target. **'Pleiades Ray:' Moderate AoE damage, inflicts multiple status effects. *'Medusa' - Undead Swarm **Uses Eagle Eye Shot at 50% health. **'Tail Slap:' Cone Attack physical damage and Stun. **'Rising Swell:' AoE removal of all equipment. **'Shadow Thrust:' Single-target damage? **'Petrification:' Single-target gaze petrification. **'Pining Shot:' AoE ranged attack centered on target. **'Calcifying Deluge:' Frontal damage and petrification. **'Gorgon Dance:' AoE long-duration petrification. Main Article: Beastmen Leaders Besieged-Related These beastmen, much like the Beastmen Leaders, appear in the beastmen strongholds, but instead of appearing in Besieged, their defeat lowers their respective beastmen millitary force by 1 point. They behave similar to other Besieged monsters as they will cast buffs randomly and they will even cast buffs that they already have on. Much like Mega Bosses, they have abilities unique even among NMs, but not as unique as beastmen leaders. They now drop equipment that gains extra effects during Besieged. Mamook/Mamool Ja Savages *Darting Kachaal Ja; Special Power: Periodically runs away and casts spells such as Bindga and Sleepga *Devout Radol Ja; Special Power: Defense boost as his/her HP is depleted *Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja; Special Power: Tyrannobugard x3 (Pet bugards) *Hundredfaced Hapool Ja; Special Power: Utsusemi shadow images spawn as additional enemies Halvung/Troll Mercenaries *Dorgerwor the Astute; Special Power: Spams Zarbzan *Farlarder the Shrewd; Special Power: Uses multiple Hundred Fists that have "additional effect: petrify" and partial enmity reset *Kirlirger the Abhorrent; Special Power: Powerful "Absorb" spells *Mythril Mouth Monamaq; Special Power: Troll Mythril Guard x2 (Pet Troll warriors) Arrapago Reef/Undead Swarm *Lamie No.7; Special Power: Periodically says a number from 1-9, and then spam Gusting Gouge (Hysteric Barrage if weapon is broken) that number of times *Lamie No.8; Special Power: Uses multiple Eagle Eye Shots that ignore Utsusemi *Lamie No.9; Special Power: Lamia's Avatar (Pet Leviathan) *Merrow No.5; Special Power: Uses Soul Voice several times, casts Maiden's Virelai, Mage's Ballad II, Horde Lullaby, Knight's Minne IV, Foe Requiem VI, and Lightning Carol a lot For information about the Notorious Monsters during Offensive Besieged, see Astral Candescence, Mamook Incursion, Halvung Invasion, and/or Lamia Reprisal.